


Self-Doubt Sucks

by JudeMathis



Series: Shiro Shipping Week 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 2, Episode: s02e08 The Blade of Marmora, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, SHEITH - Freeform, Self-Doubt, shiro shipping week, shiroshipweek2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day 2: Hurt/Comfort- Keith is confused about finding out about him carrying Galra blood. Allura still won't talk to him a he feels that he lost a friend while he is nothing like the enemy. Shiro helps comfort and reassure him about the matter as Keith is doubting himself.





	Self-Doubt Sucks

**Keith’s pov**

Quiet... it was too quiet as I saw there in my room staring into space with my racing thoughts that have continued to bother me since the visit to the Blade of Marmora. It had been days since Shiro and I went there, but we did succeed becoming allies with the organization which was a good thing. Allies were the one thing that we needed even though I felt like I was an enemy right now because of the Galra blood that was coursing through my veins. I couldn’t bring myself to look at anyone as the looks that I had gotten bothered me a lot, it seemed that everyone was avoiding me mostly Allura though. I was debating on if it was even a good idea for me to be here anymore, maybe it was better if I left. I could tell that everyone felt uncomfortable around me, everyone except Shiro and the Blade of Marmora members. I just didn’t know what to do anymore, I didn’t feel like I belonged here anymore. I felt like I did when I was living at the orphanage, alone and scared without anyone to rely on. I just wanted to lay down and sleep the day away like I had been for the past few days, it was better if I didn’t show my face to anyone since I knew what looks I would get from everyone. I was about to lay down before there was a knock on the door with the sound of Shiro’s voice

“Keith? Can I come in?”

Glancing up at the door, I shifted moving to lean against the pillows knowing that he wasn’t going to leave that easily

“Sure...”

The door opened with a swooshing noise revealing Shiro who had a tray of food and drinks in his hands. He gave me a gentle smile before bringing the tray of food over placing it in my lap

“You should eat, it’s been a few days since anyone has seen you in the kitchen.”

I nodded taking the tray seeing that the food had been made by Hunk since it looked ten times better than what Coran usually would make. I picked up the spoon before I started to eat the food knowing that there was no point in refusing to eat since Shiro would make sure that I got something in my stomach. An awkward silence fell between us as I felt him take a seat on the bed next to me while I continued to eat the food until the bowl was empty, I was pretty hungry though so I wasn’t going to argue with eating something right now. After the food was gone, I placed the bowl back onto the tray before snagging a drink from one of the pouches that had been brought. I soon leaned back against the pillows once more closing my eyes for a moment wanting to just lay down still. My troubles weren't going to go away that easily though since the issue still stands with how the others think about me since it was difficult to face them right now. Shiro must of noticed my distress because I felt his fingers run through my hair gently trying to help me relax

“Are you okay, Keith? You've been pretty quiet the last few days. Is it because of what happened with everyone?”

I leaned into his touch wanting to say that I was okay, but I knew that I wasn’t. I wasn’t okay at all though, the looks that I got from the rest of the team was still haunting me. I had seen those looks many times already, they were looks of fear and distrust. I didn’t know if I would ever get that trust back though which is mainly why I had been avoiding everyone for the past few days. I shook my head at his words before flopping down against my pillows

“No, I’m not okay. I just want to forget what happened...”

Shiro nodded as he rubbed my back gently trying to give me comfort, I knew that I could rely on him, but it still stung that no one else trusted me. I felt like an enemy in my own skin and on this ship, I didn’t know what to do or even how to fix it to show that I wasn’t going to betray anyone. I wasn’t anything like the Galra, but apparently that didn’t matter. I didn’t want to cry in front of anyone especially Shiro, but the urge to cry was there. I let out a small sigh moving to bury my face into the pillow holding it close to me feeling Shiro’s hand move against my back still

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“....” I was debating if talking about it would actually help me or not, I didn’t even know if I could. It was just too much for me to deal with, finding out that I was part-Galra was a big shock, but at the same time it explained a lot of things. It was the reason why I could interact with the Galra ships and probably why I had no issues when it came to closing and opening the doors. I just gave a shrug of my shoulders to his question though since talking about it probably wouldn't solve anything at all. This was where the self-doubt was coming in at since I felt like everyone was staring at me like I was a monster. I let out a small breath resting my head against the pillow before looking up at Shiro

“I guess... It probably won't solve anything though, I know how everyone feels about me now. The look on their faces said it all, I'm alone here, Shiro.”

Shiro shook his head at my words giving me a look saying that I was wrong. He probably was going to lecture me that I was over thinking things, but could you really blame me for doing that? My emotions were at a complete war with myself to where it felt like it was dragging me down inch by inch. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of Shiro’s voice who ran his fingers through my hair once more causing me to look up at him. I couldn't really describe the look that was on his face though since it was one that I hadn't seen too often. I didn't really know what to call it or even get a good read on him right now

“You’re not alone, Keith. You’ll never be alone, everyone just needs time and they’ll come around. We won’t leave you behind because you are half-Galra, you’re apart of Voltron and our family. None of us is going to leave you, I promise you that much.”

I closed my eyes hiding my face for a moment still troubled by everything that had happened. It probably was going to bother me for awhile, but I was feeling a bit better because of Shiro. I didn't know if he would, but it wouldn't hurt to ask him. Letting out a small breath, I looked up at him

“Can you lay with me? I don't want to be alone.”

Shiro gave a gentle smile as he ran his fingers through my hair once more “Sure Keith, I'll stay as long as you want.”

  **Shiro's pov**

The room was quiet as Keith was settled against my chest with one of my arms resting against his waist. He had actually fallen asleep after awhile which was a good thing since he needed to rest. I could tell that he was exhausted probably because of him not being able to sleep with those troubled thoughts that he's been having. I wanted him to get some rest though without having anyone bother him. I was going to reassure Keith that no matter what everything would be okay. We would never leave him behind though since he was apart of this team and knowing Red, she would have a fit if anyone tried to hurt Keith or cause him harm in anyway. I would protect Keith myself if I needed to because he of how important he was to me and no one hurts anything that is important to me.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have fallen a bit behind on this writing week... oops, I'm going to work on getting caught up as much as I can today though.


End file.
